Sex devices are known that are used to aid the fulfilling of sex act by persons who suffer of the afore mentioned malfunction.
Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,541 describes a sex device comprising a prosthesis placed around the male member, at the base thereof, and means to retain said prosthesis in position around the member.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 1,216,099 and FR 2687063 describe a sex device similar to that described in the United States document, wherein the connection between the prosthesis and the retaining means is respectively realized by reciprocally engagement or by Velcro, instead of by realizing the prosthesis and the retaining means as a whole.
However such devices are not free of drawbacks. Indeed, apart from being definitely embarrassing for shape and dimensions, they are not handy too. Such a latter drawback rises from the fact that the user, in case wherein he would be able to reach an erection during the sex act, could not cast off the device without being forced to suspend the sex act itself. Such a suspension could be detrimental because it may reduce the user excitement, and thereby hold down his stimuli.
Object of the present invention is to realize a device for fulfilling the sex act that could be put on without particular problems of psychological nature, and used without interruption during the whole sex act also in case of a complete erection of the user member. One more object of the present invention is to realize a device for fulfilling the sex act that allows not only the man, but the women too, to fulfill the sex act in presence also of serious erectile malfunctions of the man.